Turn-Right dimension
The Turn-Right dimension is the dimension Donna Noble created when she turned right on June 25, 2007. Notable Events In 2007, Donna turned right on Little Sutton Street. There may or may not have been parking barriers on the other street, but that was irrelevant. From the day she got her job with Jival Chowdry to Christmas Day 2007, the world was relatively normal. People continued their daily lives until Christmas Day 2007. The project which was later dubbed the "Larson Project" which was brought to the attention to the US goernment by a disguised Felicity McPorgie and two of her friends was initiated. On Christmas 2007, the Racnoss invaded Earth. Donna was supposed to have consumed Huon particles at H.C. Clements, and teleport to the Doctor's TARDIS. Because of this, the Doctor was never notified of the invasion until Mrs. Mancy drove an autobus to the TARDIS and warned him. The Doctor went to Earth and stopped the invasion, but Donna was supposed to be there to prevent him from doing further damage. So the Doctor did more damage to the Racnoss, and he subsequently died. That same night, Donna met Rose Tyler, who had come from another universe to see the Doctor. In 2008, Royal Hope Hospital- and all the people inside- was teleported to the Moon by the Judoon. The Plasmavore on board had rigged to MRI machine in the hospital to kill one-half of humankind. Sarah Jane Smith and her children helped Martha to stop the Plasmavore, but they died shortly afterward. Oliver Morgenstern was the only survivor of the incident. On Christmas morning of 2008, a [[replica of the Titanic|replica of the Titanic]] crash-landed onto Buckingham Palace. It destroyed the Greater London Area. Since Rose had visited Donna and advised her to persuade her family to spend Christmas some place other than London, Donna's family, used their raffle ticket and won, watched the events on television and were able to see the mushroom cloud of the explosion from a distance. Britain went under martial law in order to deal with the crisis caused by the nuclear explosion. Many citizens fled to France, until France closed its borders. The United States promised fifty billion pounds in financial help for Great Britain until the Adipose incident. In 2009, Matron Cofelia converted 60 million Americans into Adipose creatures, before the Adipose moved to their spaceship. In 2009, the Sontarans activated the ATMOS devices in cars. Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, and Ianto Jones used an atmospheric converter to restore the atmosphere to its natural state. However, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones were killed, and Captain Jack Harkness was taken to Sontar for experimentation. Roughly three weeks after the Sontaran invasion, the British government made a new law ("England for the English") forcing all non-British citizens in Britain to go to "labor camps". Donna's grandfather Wilfred lamented that labor camps was "what they called them last time", and "it's happening again." However, these "labor camps" really were camps of labor, and they were used to build the Larson School District in the US.Category:Alternate dimensions